littleajaxwhitbyfandomcom-20200215-history
SimCity
SimCity LINE 2 has been available since March 5, 2019. Past selves, this is ALSO a notice JUST for you, don't be shy to be excited! See SimCity Extended for more information. ' One of His favourites!!! The ''best element in SimCity BuildIt is the fact that there is a "club chat" option and its own minigame! Damn! First installed by Him in March 2015, but Club Chat options wasn't around until 2016. When He first created a club, He felt that it was such a bad decision that one minute later He decided to delete the club. But when He viewed His club, He saw that already 5 members had joined His club! You better believe He kept the club in the end. Shortly afterward, the number of members rose to the late teens and into the twenties! (Possibly gone in May-June 2016, along with the initial account that was lost in data forever (a really long time) !) Our present club tag: #GMRKMM '''SimCity Games: SimCity3 (2016-11 ~ Present) ' - 20190201-239999: Level 33 (27%) 598,900+ P (LC - 12,100+) $2.5M+, Club 10/25, 2119 (before inactivity) - 20190130-144999: Level 33, 593,000+ P (LC - 6000+) $2.4M+, Club 11/25, 2140 - 2019012? -239999: Level 33, ???????????????????????? $2.4M+, Club 12/25, 2063 (great coalition) - 20190121-193000: Level 32 (3 -Left), 588,621 P (LC - 3393), $2,358,111, Club 4/25 (same as below) - 20190118-000000: Level 32 (80%), 585,100+ P (LC - 3300+), $2,300,000+, Club 5/25, 2063 (great solidifyin') - 20190110-175660: Level 32, 560,000+ P, $2,200,000+, Club 5/25, 2063 (great eviction) - 20181027-143000: Level 32, 545,000 P, $2M+, Club 10/25 (great atk) 1980 - 20180929-150000: Level 32, 535-540 KP, +-$2M, Club 13/25 (before inactivity) 2??? - 20180925-191320: Level 31 (85%), 533,800 P, $1,973,000, Club = 13/25 (ww, op, m - atleast3online) 2120 - 20180919-173100: Level 31, 533,300 P, $1.9 M, Club = 13/25 (atleast4online) 1993 (as of 20180917) - 20180903-190000: Level 31, 530,000 P, $1,703 K ~ $1,705 K, Club = 22/25, 1960 (ww, op, m - 1stjoined!) - 20180817-160748: Level 31, 518,900 P (accurate), $1,482 K ~ $1,483 K - 20180713-1?????: Level 29-31, (same as below), Club = 21/25 (after 4-day inactivity) 1??? - 20180704-150199: Level 30, 483,964 P, $1,250,781, Club = 18/25 (after inactivity) 1790 (League 2) - 20180522-??????: Level 29-30, (same as below), Club = 12/25 (before inactivity) 1300s? - 20180501-104099: ???????????????????????? Club = 10/25 (war underway) 1446 - 20180421-??????: Level 29-30, (same as below), Club = 9/25 (+3 Members) 1300s? - 20180417-239999: Level 29 (0%) (same as below), Club = ?/25, 1300s? - 20180409-239999: Level 2?, 400,000 P+ $1M?, Club = 6/25 (great eviction) 1300s? '(Simcity1 Joined club) - 20180409-000000: (...........same as above...) Club = 17/25 (before great eviction) - 20180405-103699: Level 28, 378,184 P, $1,197,808 (131/130) - 201802??-??????: Level 25, 314,000 P+, $787K -> $877K, Club = ???, War = ??? - 20180226-171199: Level 25, 311,327 P, $878,300 (93/115) - 20180224-193299: Level 25, 301,297P, $794,853 (104/115) - 2017????-??????: Level 16 (0%) 80,000+ P ???????????????????????????????? - 20161124-239999: Level 01-05, +-5,000 P, $20 K, No Club!!! SimCity2: - (2016-11) Unsuccessful; Level 4, 2935 P, $183 Simcity - (???(2016-08?)??? ~ 2016-12) Level 28, 264,098 P, $80K + Simcity0 (Initial) - "Hearteville?" Simcity0 Classic (2015-04 ~ 2016-05(?)) Level 23, 183K P, $300 K + (unavailable :( ) Category:The Wikia Category:Version 2.0 Category:SimCity Category:Games Dean